


Panic! at The Disco's First Time at the Recording Studio but Mcr Had to Ruin It!

by fobmcrpatdparamore



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out era, Everybody hates Ryan in it, Gen, Pre-Split, Recording
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobmcrpatdparamore/pseuds/fobmcrpatdparamore
Summary: New pop punk band Panic! At The Disco is about to record their first studio album, A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out, when another band is at the studio…





	Panic! at The Disco's First Time at the Recording Studio but Mcr Had to Ruin It!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago but I think it is still good.

Brendon's POV 

So I'm on the highway zooming down it at a speed that i can't see because i don't have my glasses on when J see i'm about to miss my exit so I sharply cut in front of a giant truck that says WalMart on it and i go off my exit. i hear many people honk at me but i ignore them 

 

I turn up my radio and hear "WE'LL CARRY ONNNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

 

I wonder who sings ghat but j i ignore it and continue driving to the recording studio then i'm going to. b

 

 

5 minutes later 

I take a sharp right on PlusheeCat Road  and I hear people beep at me but I roll my eyes and ignore it. i'm just a 17 yr old guy what do they expect!

So I pull into a parking lot without realizing that there is a curb and a stop sign at a corner so i finally see it once it's too late so i whisper "fuck" and I take the sharpest, most funnest turn i've ever done! I go over the curb and then i am in the parking lot to the recording studio.  

I look for spencer, brent, or ryan's car at first but i don't see them so i just cut in front of a woman in a grey Toyota mini van that has her daughter in the front and one in the back with her and I steal her parking spot in the front row. She looks like she was about to curse at me but she holds herself back from doing it because she has her children in the car 

So I get out of my red Lamborghini that used to belong to my dead cousin but now I have it and shut the front door before going into the backseat and getting my microphone and it's stand. I don't have much to carry that's why i said i would help Ryan carry his guitar and his song writing/poem book and I would help Spencer with his drums and Brent with his bass but idk where they are soo.m....

I shut the back door and press the "lock" button on my car and trot over to the crosswalk that there is. I don't look either way before crossing (heck, I don't even stop


End file.
